


Dear Diary

by style_god



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute, Cute Kids, Diary/Journal, Fluff, M/M, Questioning, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/style_god/pseuds/style_god
Summary: After finding an empty notebook in his room, Kyle Broflovski decides it's finally time to tell someone (or something, in this case) his feeling for his best friend. He just has to make sure no one ever finds out about it.aaaa this is my first fanfic EVER, so pls be patient with me ;;; i love these two way too much
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Dear diary, 

Ok, hopefully keeping this thing will help. Since I can't tell my feelings to anyone, I might as well write them down here." 

Kyle Broflovski lay on his bed, as he wrote down on the small notebook. He had found the thing in one of his nightstand drawers, and after seeing the pages were completely empty, he decided what he was going to do with it. 

It had been quite a while since Kyle started feeling things for Stan Marsh, his best friend. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he developed this crush on his best friend, but ever since then he had been asking himself a lot more questions. 

'Why do I have to like Stan?' 'Am I gay?' 'I've liked girls before, so what exactly am I?' 'Ugh, why Stan?' 

And of course, the one he thought about the most. 

'Why do I like him?' 

"Maybe it's the way he smiles at me, whenever I tell a joke or something. Or maybe it's his eyes, that deep blue that glistens in the sun. Maybe it's that tingly feeling I get in my stomatch whenever he pats me on the back. Or maybe-" 

Before he knew it, Kyle realized he was writing his thoughts down on the pages of his diary. He felt his face begin to flush. 

"AGH!" he quickly closed the notebook, putting his hands on his cheeks, feeling how hot they were. 

He sighed. 'Well... at least now I have someone, or something, to vent to.' he thought, calming himself down. 

"Kyle, dinner's ready!" he heard his mom call from downstairs. 

"Coming!" he yelled back. 

Kyle sighed once more. No one can ever know about this.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Kyle started writing in the diary. The only reason he would bring it to school every day was so that his mom wouldn't accidentaly find it while cleaning his room or something. Knowing her, she wouldn't hesitate to look through every single page. Just that thought gave Kyle the shivers. He tried to calm himself down, knowing the diary was safe and sound in his backpack. 

It was the middle of history class, and as he wrote down what he saw on the board, he couldn't help but stare at Stan from the corner of his eye. He was writing down, just like him, and Kyle just couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

'He's so handsome...' 

'Wh-what?! What the fuck did I just think?!" he screamed in his head as he felt his face turn bright red, violently shaking his gaze away from Stan. 

"Kyle, is everything alright?" Mr. Garrison stopped in the middle of class to ask him, noticing his distressed expression and flushed face. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Kyle, including Stan's. He fidgeted in his seat. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." he stuttered, looking down at his desk. "God Kahl, why's your face so red? You look like you're about to cry!" Cartman laughed. "Shut up fatass!" Kyle yelled at him. "Yeah dude, leave him alone." Stan jumped in, defending his friend. Kyle felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Ok kids, simmer down." Garrison stopped them before they got more heated. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. 

As everyone was getting ready to go to the cafeteria, Stan pulled Kyle aside. "Dude, are you ok?" he asked, a genuinely worried look in his eyes. Kyle looked to the ground. "Yeah, I'm good, I just... think I have a fever." Kyle lied. "Do you wanna go to the nurse's office or something?" Stan looked at him. "No, I feel better now." he said, mentally congratulating himself for not stuttering. "Ok, then let's go to the cafeteria before the line gets too long." Stan smiled, patting Kyle on the back. He swore his heart would explode right there and then. 

Before leaving the classroom, Kyle grabbed his backpack. He was not going to give anyone the chance of finding out his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first two chapters yesterday, so that's why theyre back to back !! Anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter's kinda short TwT, but I'm actually having fun with this story! Definitely helps me keep my mind off my personal issues ;;;


End file.
